28 - The Glory days of Gondor
by DixieLeDix
Summary: Gondor reaches the height of it power, but another power raises as well. Where it meets Gondor a great construction will be built.
1. Chapter 1

1050

The spider climbed up to the top of Amon Lanc. A normal spider would have sought the dark and moist forest floor, but this spider was driven by force it did not control.

It was an easy kill for Legolas.

Afterwards more elves came to the top, including Thranduil, his father.

Thranduil said; "there will be more."

Legolas said; "we will have to fight and protect Amon Lanc and our homes around it."

Thranduil said; "and how should we do this? we are not protected by walls. The forest is our home. We cannot hide Amon Lanc, son, and we do not have time to protect these trees as the evils has already arrived here. We will find a place in the forest north of here, where we can build a protected home before the evil notice our presence"

Legolas said; "I want to fight the evil"

His father said; "you will have lots of time to do that, my son, but for now our first priority must be to protect our people."

Across the water, Amroth sat on the hill surrounded by the Elanor flowers. He noticed the change to the Great Greenwood as the song faded away.

"Fear has come to the Great Greenwood," he said to Galadriel and Celeborn who were with him.

Celeborn said; "Thranduil will know how to protect his people."

Galadriel added; "and I will know how to defend Lothlorien. The evil will never come here."

Amroth said; "but who will protect the river and the mountains?"

Galadriel tried to calm Amroth; "this will be the first duty of the white council. I will leave to meet the other members in Lindon."

"I will make your journey over the mountains safe;" Celeborn said.

However, Galadriel said, "That is sweet of you husband, but there is no need I will find a safe passage under the mountain. For the fourth time I will visit this place where no other Eldar. Soon he will come here and together we shall enter the Halls of Durin."

Celeborn would never himself befriend the Longbeards, but he never questioned his wife's motives to do so.

The sons of Elrond often hunted around the forests of Imladris. This time they had the company of the seer of the king of Arthedain. The line of the seers often dwelled together with the princes of Arthedain here at the home of Elrond, to exchange visions of the future.

The sons hunted what they saw was a small animal, but it seemed to disappear into a hole in the ground. The sons agreed that an animal living in a hole like this would not be worth hunting.

However, the seer said; "this is not a hole of an animal. This is a hole of a friend of the dunedains for this age and beyond."

Elladan and Elrohir were surprised as they believe they were skilled in detecting the presence of men."

The seer said; "we mean you no harm. We apologize for calling you home for a hole. What name do you use to refer to it?"

After while a voice said; "we call it smials."

"We seek nothing but friendship," the seer answered.

"we seek nothing but peace and wished to be left alone. We have come here to live unnoticed as we once did before the evil arrived at our previous homes," the voice said.

The brothers said; "peaceful people are always welcome here."

The seers added; "and you will always have the protection of the king of the north, should you seek it in times of war."

They waited for a while until the man appeared. He was similar I height to a dwarf and wore no shoes.

The elves offered the man the food they had.

Then the seer returned to Annuminas he told king Mallor about his meeting with the Harfoot as he called him. The brothers also told Elrond about the new people now living in Eriador.

In the south Ciryaher and his youngest son Turambar had reached Umbar by land. They had defeated all enemies with ease in the near Harad and had now turned their attention towards the Far Harad.

Ciryaher has studied the campaign of Pharazon the Golden, and he knew that the Haradrim could not match the fast cavalry of Gondor.

The army left Umbar and headed for the Desert City, the capital of the Haradrim, east of Umbar. He sent out scout riding ahead. They informed the people they met that the king of Gondor would not wage was against them if they would lay down their arms. Most did, but the rulers of the Desert City decided to fight the people from Gondor.

Outside the capital of Harad, a big battle stood. The Haradrim were many, but the Gondorians stronger, and Ciryaher won a great victory.

The people of the Desert City surrendered to the King of Gondor and recognized him as their overlord.

However, Ciryaher had only stayed in the Desert City for a few weeks before a new challenge emerged. In the distance to the south, a handful of Mumakil could be seen.

The Nazgul riding the biggest Mumakil were once the richest man in the south. He had used the fear of the Mumakil to enslave people. He had accepted the gift from Sauron to get an eternal life but had become a slave himself. Now he hated all free people and saw the desert people as traitors. Now his Mumakil was heading towards the Desert City to destroy it.

Ciryaher commanded his captains to gather their men and mount their horses. He sent each company against a Mumakil in the distance. His son Turambar rode towards the largest Mumakil. From the back of the Mumakil Ji Indur watched the company approaching him.

The arrows of the men from Gondor did no harm to the great beasts, and many men were crushed or swept side by the tusks. Turambar kept focused and aimed his arrow at the eyes of the Mumakil. He hit and blinded the animal on one eye.

The great beast went into a rage of pain and attacked all around it, friends and foes alike.

"Aim for their eyes," Turambar shouted.

The animal of Ji Indur became uncontrollable and turned around and ran back destroying everything in its way. The Nazgul looked mayhem behind him and saw other Mumakil fall as the tendons in their legs were cut while they were blinded.

Gondor lost many brave men in the effort to bring the beast to the ground and finally they were all killed, except the one which fled to the south carrying the Nazgul.

The men from Gondor gathered their dead. Many had been crushed under the feet of the Mumakil and could not be recognized. The dead were put in a large grave and the survivors were counted.

It was only then; the men realized the son of the king had fallen.

They informed the king of Gondor in the Desert City.

Ciryaher was filled with both sorrow and rage. He ordered his men to mount their horses and catch up with the Haradrim that had escorted the Mumakil against the city. Even though the men were tired from the fight, they were filled with hate and lust for revenge and followed their king.

The men caught with the fleeing men running to the south. They showed no mercy and killed all they overtook.

When there were no survivors left, the king stopped. The day was close to be over and Ciryaher had to decide to camp or return to the Desert City. He gathered his men.

One of the men shouted; "if we ride further, we will see the Yellow Mountains, we can cross the line were Pharazon the Golden stopped!"

The men cheered, eager to continue.

The King commanded the army to stop. He rode ahead and turned around.

"Nobody riders further than the king," he proclaimed," and I ride no further. We have defeated the Haradrim, there princes shall submit to me and their sons be hostages and raised in Osgiliath, so they will learn our customer and bring them back."

Thus, Ciryaher stayed in the Desert City. He received the nobles of the south and swore loyalty to Gondor. However, the Kings heart was darkened because of the loss of his son. Already next year he sailed from Umbar. He had forbidden anyone to speak about his loss as he wanted Atanatar to hear about the death of his brother from his own mouth.

When he returned to Tolgalen, he immediately went to see his son.

Atanatar said; "I am sorry to inform my father on the passing of his mother."

The king did not react. He knew it was likely that his mother would not be alive upon his return.

"Your brother is dead," the king said; "it is now upon you to carry the proud tradition of the Numenoreans."

Atanatar was sadden by the news, but also felt he needed to pass happier news to his father. He said; "even in this terrible moment for our country, there are also news to that will give hope for the future of Gondor."

The prince showed his young son aged two.

The king was happy, he said "I congratulate you with your son, Atanatar. I hope you both will be great rulers of Gondor."

"I will protect my son from evil," Atanatar said.

The king smiled, but he was insecure. He wandered how his son intended to protect his grandchild.

Ciryaher celebrated his victory in Osgiliath. He took the name Hyarmendacil, conqueror of the south.

Seven years after the second son of the king was born.


	2. Chapter 2

1100

Atanatar had often let his two sons play in the throne room. Now they were grown, but still they often sat in the thrones in the Kings room. Their names were Narmacil and Calmacil, name so by their parents after the color of their hair.

Their father said to them; "my sons, I hope that one day you will sit in these thrones as rulers, as the great Isildur and Anarion once did. Once I had this hope for my brother and I, but he died, so this will never be."

When the king was alone in his quarters, Atanatar want to see him.

"Father, I know you wished, I had followed on your journey to the south. I still wish to make you proud of me. Isildur also lost his younger brother, but he became the Numenorean who destroyed the enemy. As you have expended our borders to the south, I want to do the same in the north."

Hyarmendacil answered; "we have no enemies to the north."

Atanatar answered fast; "none who we know of, but Isildur found his end there. Let me travel north and make a sign for strangers to know where the realm of Gondor starts."

The king did not mind his son to travel north, though he did not understand the reason behind.

Further to the north, Glorfindel, Galadriel and the grey wizard met Elrond in Rivendell.

The wizard showed them the ring, he had got from Cirdan. He and Glorfindel also told about the spiders and halflings, they had met.

Elrond followed them as they continued their journey. So did the son of the crown prince of Arthedain. As his ancestors before him, Celebrindor had been raised in Rivendell.

As they arrived at Amon Sul, they met two men from Arthedain.

One of the men said; "Hendaur the son of Orodreth has banished us from the tower. He claimed we spoke lies about his kingdom. We could have taken up arms, but we were only two against many."

Celebrindor asked; "What were these word that made him do this?"

The man replied; "it was not us, but some of his men, who started the rumor."

Celebrindor insisted; "what was the rumor.?"

The man was embarrassed, but the other man said; "That the king is not the son of Orodreth."

"I trust no man of Arthedain will speak such words, not even in solitude," Celebrindor said.

Elrond could see that the young prince of Arthedain was in doubt on how to react to this new.

"We can escort you to the Tower, if you want out assistance in reclaiming your right," Elrond said.

Celebrindor hesitated. So Glorfindel asked the two men, "How many soldiers are stationed in Amon Sul now?"

One of the men said; "maybe only a few dozen, but the castle is easy to defend."

Elrond said; "I can have enough warriors here shortly, if you want. I will not be difficult."

Celebrindor looked at Amon Sul to the north. It was only a mile away. Then he said; "No! They have not used violence against us. We shall not be the first to do so. I will rely this news to my father and the king. They will decide our way forward."

He could see men at the castle, and knew they saw him; "Now they know we have powerful allied," he said.

The grey wizard sad; "The blood of Amlaith surely runs in your veins, my lord. It was wise words. I will return here to see if I can find people with the same blood and speak reason to them."

They arrived in Annuminas and stayed with King Mallor. The king was old, and he counselled with his son.

King Mallor said; "Amon Sul was built for the armies of the north to gather for the war against the Dark Lord. Later Earendur made it a place for his sons and grandsons to meet. The Dark Lord was defeated and Cardolan left the hill, so it serves only little purpose."

Celepharn said; "expect keeping the peace for Arthedain. One day the son of Celebrindor will travel the road to the Rivendell and I want the road to be safe."

The king said; "I think we should follow the offer from the wizard. He has always been a good friend of Arthedain. If a danger comes from Rhudaur, we can construct defenses at our eastern border if needed, but for now, we should not use force against our cousins. We know the third Palantir of the north is safe, and we will know more about the sons of Dauremir that they will now about us as long as darker forces does not hold a Palantir."

Celepharn agreed with his father, but he wondered how much blood from Arnor still remained in Rhudaur.

At night Glorfindel sat at the lake Everdim looking at the capital of Arthedain. Galadriel came to him.

"A city with no defenses and many lights. It is beautiful. Though not the same in size and magnificence this place reminds me or Valmar where I spend my youth" he said.

"as I had mine in Tirion;" Galadriel said.

Glorfindel was about to speak, but Galadriel stopped him raising her hand.

"Do not speak of Tirion or my family. I wish to learn nothing, that could make my heart long for Valinor even more. Eventually I will be allowed to return and the I will know."

Galadriel, Elrond Glorfindel and the grey wizard arrived in Lindon to meet Cridan. The white wizard was already present, but to the Grey Wizards surprise Aiwendil was already there.

"How did you arrive here so fast?" he asked.

"A friend of animals will have more friends than any other;" Aiwendil replied.

They all noticed that the place, where Gil-Galad once received news from the west, now again had eagles resting.

The brown wizard said; "this is Gwaihir, a descendants of Thorondur. He is the greatest of the great eagles. He has promised to be my eyes and ears in Middle Earth. He will never go to war on behalf of men again, but he will carry those with a pure heart if they are in danger or it is requested by me."

"Are there any danger now?" Cirdan asked, "I see far, but I see none."

Glorfindel said, "this enemy hide in the shadows and in the high grass. If is not easily seen."

Aiwendil said; "It is there, I have seen it from the skies of the Great Greenwood. The Nandorin have seen it as well. Thranduil has moved his people to the north."

The white wizard said; "Keep this news for the council to be held. We will wait for the arrival of those two who have travelled far."

Atanatar travelled north with only a small escort. They followed the great river, until they saw two hills on each riverbank. As they approached them, they saw that the stream of the river became more roaring and finally ended in a great waterfall impossible to pass.

They rode around the western hill and the rode back towards the waterfall. The two hills created a narrow passage of the river that could not be passed by land.

Atanatar and his men build small boats, and he send two of his men in small boats into the lake behind the passage. After an hour only one boat came back. The man in the boat was so exhausted that he could barely stand.

He said; "the lake is wide, so the streams slows down, but we came to close to the waterfall. I managed to paddle away from the fall, but the other boat was not so lucky. He went over the fall."

Atanatar was frightened, he wanted hid men to search after the missing person, but the man from the boat said; "he hit the cliffs of the island in the middle of the fall and fell out next to the rocks before he went over. He has not survived."

Atanatar camped on the west bank to the north. He looked at the high rocks on each side of the passage.

He said; "our kingdom does not extend beyond this point. I want to build a warning here."

"Of the waterfall?" one of his men said.

"No of entering Gondor with foul intention," the prince answered.

Atanatar stayed several weeks. He ordered his men to create a path on the bank of the river, but when they reached the narrow gorge before the lake they could not progress due to the steep sides.

Atanatar and journeyed back north and west the same way they arrived.

As they were about to turn south, they met several dwarves.

Atanatar called upon them; "you are entering the kingdom of Gondor. What is your business here?"

The dwarves did not react to him.

The prince and his men rode in front of the dwarves.

Atanatar had never seen dwarves before and he intended them no harm.

"I am heir to the throne of Gondor," he said, but the dwarves did not react.

He continued; "now that I have introduced myself, will you show us the courtesy of telling us your names."

One of the dwarves said; "we did not ask you to introduce yourself. Nevertheless, you can know we are of the Longbeards and intend only to travel south to get wood for constructions."

Atanatar then said; "to get wood? If you come from the mines in the north, you have passed huge areas of forest. Why would you travel so fat to get this?"

The dwarves talked among themselves in their native tongue.

The most important looking dwarf the said; "I too am an heir to a throne. We need wood to build bridges and floor and ceilings in our caves. We know how to work with stones, but usage woods are unfamiliar to us. We have travelled this far to get it, because we will not disturb the realms of the Great Lady or the shepherds of trees."

The prince of Gondor asked interested; "if you know how to work with stones will you be able to carve stone figures out of the mountains. Figures from the river to the very top of the hills." He pointed to the hills around the lake.

The dwarf said, "that will be a tremendous task, we can work on this, if we get sufficient woods and other goods. However, should this stop, so will our work."

Atanatar then said; "If we make a deal, I intend to honor through my reign, and I intend to have my heirs to swear that they will do this too, should my reign end before this is finished."

"I will meet you here again when I become king, then we agree on this deal," he concluded.

"I will send people here. I cannot attend my self as I need to reside in my ancestor's realm underground;" the dwarf said.

Atanatar then said; "I need to know the name of the person with who I can make such a deal."

The dwarf smiled.

"Call me Durin," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

1110

Atanatar returned to his father in Osgiliath. He asked his father to make a deal with the Longbeards.

The king said; "Pelargir was once hidden in trees, but the expansion of our people and building of our navy has changed the landscape. We need more forest to grow before felling more trees. I prioritize our defenses and homes higher than creating statues of those who are not here anymore."

Atanatar said; "But the sons of Elendil founded this realm. There are no one higher than them."

King Hyarmendacil than said; "The lords of the west were higher, but no depictions of them ever existed in Numenor. My decision is final, son."

But his son knew his time as world would come.

King Mallor of Arthedain died and was followed by his son Celepharn. The had been no quarrel with Rhudaur and the men from could travel freely on the great road. Instead Celepharn met Harion, the son of Cirion of Cardolan at the Tyrn Gorthad.

Harion said; "Tharbad has been populated with many people who do not descents from Numenor. We call them Hillmen as they come from the mouintains in the south. The Numenoreans prefer to live here now. Thorondur, my ancestor, choose this place for his burial ground as it reminded him of Emyn Uial where he grew up. As did my father and his father before him."

"This place is indeed peaceful. I trust no harm will come to this place as long as there is blood of the great Thorondur in Cardolan," Celepharn said.

"We are not as many as you," Harion said with sadness, "I fear for the survival of my line. Should we cease to exist, Arthedain is welcome to claim the Kingdom."

The blue wizards arrived in Lindon and met the other members of the white council. Both had travelled far to the east. Cirdan bid them welcome and the first meeting of the nine members of the White Council commenced.

Elrond started by telling that the friendship between Rhudaur and the two other northern kingdoms had been challenged by Rhudaur claiming Amon Sul.

However, Cirdan said; "the Palantir of Rhudaur has been moved to Amon Sul and hid there. No one have looked at it for ten years. I will watch It from Elostirion.

The dark blue wizard said, "I travelled far southeast and I saw the Strongholes of the Blakclocks and Stonefoots. They were hostile to me and did not speak kindly of the Longbeards. Their cities were destroyed by a demon of the past. The people living there claims the terror comes from the great beasts of the south, but I do not believe that, as the terror came from underground. But what eve it was it was not there, for it fears my master. And even though I do not intent to bring his wrath I will stand against any demon. The evil one who controls the beasts of the southeast is not the master of this destruction."

The light blue wizard said, "I travelled to the northeast beyond the iron mountains. There are not many people there. The say some lives under the protection of the white bear people, but the majority lives in fear of the Ice King. Once the Avari was keeper of peace in the area, but I could not find them. I found dwarves though. The Ironfists and the Stiffbears still lives to the northeast and even in the Iron Mountains, but their cities were destroyed many years ago."

The white wizard said, "I too have travelled mountains to befriend the dwarves. I found the Firebeards and the Broadbeams in the Blue mountains, close to this place. However, the once magnificent cities of Belegost and Nogrod was in ruin. I also sought friendship with the Longbeards, but they were the most reluctant of them all."

The grey wizard then said; "I have befriended the Longbeard. The lady Galadriel introduced me to them."

Galadriel smiled, but the white wizard was annoyed that it was not him, ho Galadriel had introduced.

He said; "the dwarves cannot be trusted. They stay underground keeping their secrets there. If we are lucky no evil eyes will fall upon them, but I fear their greed will be their doom."

The brown wizards then added, "I did not try to befriend dwarves, but I befriended the men of the great forest where the shadow now reigns. They are strong and can become one with the forest, they will keep me informed of the evils doings there."

The White wizard then said; "the darkness under the trees of the forest is also a friend of evil, Aiwendil. There are no giant shepherds to defend the trees anymore. If there are, they hide."

The Grey wizard then said; "I befriended the Onodrim too. They do not live in the Great Greenwood, but on the other side of the river. Their leader is Fangorn and he is my friend."

Galadriel said; "The great master of trees Celeborn will prevent any Giant to attack people crossing the mountains. Tell us and we will make the journey safe. And the trolls will not live in my forest either. We will prevent the evil to cross the river."

The White wizards then raised his voice; "Dwarves became Trolls and Ents became Giants. And evil can come from the north or the south. It is to man our help should be offered. I have tried to learn the skills of the Stonepeople in the south, it will take time, but in time their knowledge will become power for us to use in our quest."

Elrond then said; "that power also came to the Dark Lord, and he used it to create what we now look for. We should be careful about what we seek."

The white wizard answered, "because the Dark Lord used this knowledge to create evil. That is not our intention."

Glorfindel and the Grey Wizard then told about the invisible people they have met many years ago. They were the halflings, that have lived unnoticed to other men, but they had become crossed the mountains."

Glorfindel said; "they call themselves for Stoors, but we do not know the origin of the word."

Elrond said; "they seems to be similar to the Harfoots living in the north."

The Grey wizard said; "I want to befriend them as well."

The white wizard commented; "what should an ability to stay unnoticed help us in our endeavor? Olorin, you are better of forgetting about them."

Olorin then answered; "maybe the ability to be difficult to find, is not a help for those who seek, but it does not prevent for those to find themselves."

However, the leader of the council did not want to discuss this new people anymore.

He ended the meeting by stating; "then seek knowledge to the north, Olorin as I shall do it in the lands to the south. You other three should search the land east of the mountains. Find the men living there and befriend and support them if there is evil present. The rest of you should return to your realm and wait until your services are needed again."

Glorfindel then said; "I have no realm, but I know what I will seek for. What I have learned from the east is that the Nine do not spread fear among men randomly but after a master plan. You have seem their traces Alatar and Pallando and so have I. The evil at Amon Lanc is one of the Nazgul. The one that once bore the same name as his master, King of the East. Khamul they called him when he was a man.


	4. Chapter 4

1149

When King Hyarmendacil died, the realm of Gondor had reached it largest extent. From Umbar in the south to Angrenost in the north. Hyarmendacil had travelled the country during his life and inspected its borders, but no treats were upon Gondor.

Hyarmendacil was buried in under the Doom of the Stars in Osgiliath where the other former kings of Gondor also laid.

His son Atanatar took the name Alcarin, the glorious, as he saw himself as high as even the kings of Numenor.

At the crowning he proclaimed:

"this is a time of peace for Gondor. It will be an age of magnificence over warfare."

Alcarin has two sons Narmacil and Calmacil. Like himself, his sons rarely left Osgiliath.

This year Hyarmendacil died, Narmacil was 100 years old. The new king called his eldest son to him.

"You have passed the age where all earlier princes of Gondor had married, and people wonder why this is. Your mother and I have allowed for you to seek your happiness for yourself, but apparently you have not. Is there no woman of Gondor who deserve you love?" Alcarin asked.

However, Narmacil were not interested in sharing his passions with his father. He said; "maybe there is, maybe there is not, time will tell. If it should be that I will not have children, the scepter should pass to my brother or his children. It was so for Tarannon. People tell his sacrificed his own happiness for the sake of Gondor. I will not do this. I am content with my life."

The King had to accept the decision of his son. His other son had married earlier, and his son was already 23 years old. He had other problems through.

"My wife and son spend most of their time in Tolfalas, where her family comes from. I have been lonely out capital. I do not have the heart of solitude as my brother. I have come to love another woman," he said.

The king was upset; "this is unheard of among the blood of Numenoreans. Marriage is for life. You will know your place. You may council your mother and I but you will live with your wife," the king said.

Calmacils blood ran from his face, he stammered; "there is just one problem."

In the north The Grey wizard had visited Celepharn of Arthedain. The son of the heir to the throne Celebrindor was five years old and the prince now welcome adventures with the Grey wizard. Together with a few men and the current seer of Arnor they went northeast. The landscaped changed and the hills to the north were replaces with forest.

"we now enter the realm of Rhudaur," Celebrindor said.

Shortly after they met a family travelling west.

Celebrindor introduced himself and asked to why they travelled towards Arthedain.

"Arthedain!" the father said; "This is what we seek for. We seek the protection of the king. We are of Numenoreans blood, but we had to flee Cameth Brin. The king Hendaur is dead, slain by his brother. The virtue of Ediain has gone from the city."

Celebrindor send some of his men with the family to protect them on their journey west.

He said; "I feel sad over the fate of Rhudaur. This was not the great king Earendurs intention."

The seer commented; "I see that soon the blood from him, will only remain in Arthedain. But there it will survive."

Later they spotted a second group of people in the distance. The prince shouted at them too."

The strangers looked back for a while but then continued their journey.

Celebrindor rode towards them in the snow, but to his surprise the strangers moved faster than him even though they appeared to be on foot.

The prince gave up the hunt and the others joined him.

"strange!" he said; "they seems to be able to move on top of the snow."

The Grey Wizard said; "I have hear about this people from my cousin in the words. They do not run; they just do not want our company. Like others that were once protected by the Avari, getting their friendship is not easy."

The company journeyed until they saw a mountain range in front of them.

The wizard stood still for a while and then smiled.

He said; "there is a third group of people in front of us. I have met two other tribes of them before. These seems taller and slimmer than their cousins."

Celebrindor said; "I cannot see them, you have sharp eyes, master."

The wizard said; "I want to befriend them as I befriended their kinsmen, but I will need to process alone else they will hide."

Celebrindor was surprised and about to speak, but the seer spoke first.

He said; "I know of whom you speak, this is not yet the time for the Edain to befriend them, but that time will come."

Thus, the men of Arthedain returned west, while the wizard approached the pale skinned halflings.

In the south, in the land known as the Brown land, the men of Gondor struggled to avoid the wagons to sink into the ground. Many of them had regretted the decision to pass Emyn Muil on the east as the hills seemed to continue forever.

One of them said; "this is madness. We carry wood from the south where it is sparse; to the north where there is plenty of trees. To deliver wood to those who live in stones and against the current of the river."

Another added; "yes we should empty the wagons and travel north to the Greenwood. The distance to the river where we should meet the dwarves is much shorter."

But a third man warned; "They say Greenwood has become dark. It is not safe to travel there."

However, the man seeking adventures were the most. They left a few men, including the one that had warned them, and took most of the wagons north after emptying them of wood.


	5. Chapter 5

1175

In the south, in the land known as the Brown land, the men of Gondor struggled to avoid the wagons to sink into the ground. Many of them had regretted the decision to pass Emyn Muil on the east as the hills seemed to continue forever.

One of them said; "this is madness. We carry wood from the south where it is sparse; to the north where there is plenty of trees. To deliver wood to those who live in stones and against the current of the river."

Another added; "yes we should empty the wagons and travel north towards the Great Greenwood. The distance to the river is much shorter, and the wood can be freighted on the river back.

But, a third man warned; "They say Greenwood has become dark. It is not safe to travel there."

However, the men seeking adventures were the most, and their commander followed the advice. They left a few men, including the one that had warned them, and took most of the wagons north after emptying them of wood. The remining men left most of the wood and tried to move forward around Emyn Muil.

Alcarin of Gondor got an unexpected visitor in Osgiliath.

He said; "my name is Minalcar, I have lived my life in Tolfalas as a common Gondorean, but I am your grandchild. My mother has died, she was once the wife of your son, but she did choose to remain with her family and she never wore grudge against your son. Now that she has passed away, I have come to the capital to serve my king."

The king was displeased with this news. He said; "it will not be my decision to determine what future lay ahead of you, but do know that your father has another son now, and as my oldest son has no hear, it will be his decision to whom the scepter should be passed," he said.

Minalcar said; "I accept this but what does my current king want of me?"

Alcarin knew that Minalcars presence in the capital could be a problem as his half-brother Calimehtar would not welcome this. He said; "We have started to send wood to the north using the river, but the process is slow, as the current is against us. The dwarves will only build on my great statues of the founders of Gondor if they receive this, so the construction is often halted. Take control of this and make my dream proceed."

Minalcar accepted the assignment and left the capital again without seeing his father.

The men of Gondor reached the southern fringe of the Greenwood and started to fell wood. The process was noisy, and their presence quickly noticed. Middle Men living in villages to the east came to the camp. The men from Gondor could not speak with them, but the men offered their help and soon the first wagons could leave for the great river.

As most of the men from Gondor had left, the Middle Men turned against the ones remaining and revealed their true reason for being there. They killed the dozen men still present and stole their weapons and waited for the rest to return.

Calimehtar was furious when he learned that his brother had been to see the king.

He walked to the king and said; "I have learned that my half-brother have tried to befriend the king, but that he wisely send him away. I just want to make sure that I am still the favorite of my king and master."

Alcarin was fully aware of the problem that Minalcar was to Calimehtar, he said; "You are both my family. my heir is Narmacil. In time he will decide on his own heir."

Calimehtar then said; "but as my uncle has no children the scepter should pass to me."

The king did not comment.

Calimehtar then said; "we should not have a bastard as king, this is for lessor men and lower kingdom. I am my father's true son as I have lived here with him and my mother all my life."

Alcarin then said; "be careful who you label grandchild, you father was wed to the mother of Minalcar. It is the Kings decision alone, and should I choose between you two, I would not favor you."

Calimehtar did not comment but left the King to see his uncle.

In the north, Minalcar met the men from the caravan who were left behind. They had abandoned their wagons and returned south. Minalcar however encouraged them to continue.

He said; "we now have enough men, and we know where find wood for building more wagons. Let us make our king proud of us!"


	6. Chapter 6

1191

Minalcar arrived at the construction site at the Argonath. He saw the dwarves working there receiving payments in not only wood, but also furs and other fabrics. The two statues were far from finished.

He heard about the missing men from the last transport to Argonath and rode out to find out what happened them.

They found no traces of them, but in a village Minalcar became suspicious when he saw the people there carrying Gondorean weapons.

He ordered his men to gather the strangers in the village square, and then confronted them with the fact that they carried weapons made in Gondor.

One of the villagers with a gondorean sword lifted his fist against the Numenoreans and was immediately killed by an arrow. Moe villagers tried to break out, but they were all killed, others begged for mercy and some started to run.

"Stop!" Minalcar ordered to both foe and friends and the violence stopped. Six villagers lay dead and another six was on the run, but women and children and a two dozen armed men stayed behind.

"Get after those who run;" he ordered some of his men; "if they carry our weapons, kill them."

To the rest, he said; "if you surrender your stolen good, and labor for the king of Gondor until you are released, there will be no more death."

Minalcar noticed that there was only one villager left alive with a stolen sword. He looked at him and said; "and I you tell us what made you attack these people years ago."

The man did not speak a language Minalcar understood, but among his men were people who had learn enough to gather that a foreigner had promised them gold from the seapeople. Minalcar asked if the man knew why a foreigner would give such information without being part of the robbery himself.

And Minalcar could see the man did not know the answer.

Minalcar ordered his men to build fortification around the construction and then crossed the river to maintain the camp on the other side. After a while he proceeded south with four companions, to look for forests, but the land of Calenardhon had been depraved of its trees a long time ago.

There were almost no people living in the south of Calenardhon but as they crossed the river to the south, they met people from Angrenost, returning from Osgiliath. Minalcar and his followers camped with them without revealing his identity.

As they sat around the fire at night, one of the travelers, a young woman sat next to Minalcar.

"I can see you do not carry all the emblems of soldiers of Gondor, yet you are armors of a noble?" she asked

Minalcar was impressed by the sharp eyes of the woman. He said; "I used to be noble, but now I am a new commander of the army of Gondor."

The woman said; "My name is Elenwa, I am a descendant of Herion. He was the commander of this castle in the days of the great king Siriondil. Beside the sons of our present king I am the closes in line to the kingship.

And Minalcar felt compelled to tell his story.

Elenwa said; "In Osgiliath we met prince Calimehtar. Do you tell me you are closer in line with King Alcarin?"

Minalcar said; "I do, but I am not sure my father agree. It will be his decision."

Elenwa said; "Landowners, shipowners and kings do not always select the most fit as their favorites."

"Then how will I know if I am most fit?" Minalcar asked.

"In a few days, I will show you," Elenwa said with a smile.

And after a few days with the travelers, Elenwa took Minalcar to a hill in the thick forest south of the route.

They left their horses and continued on foot. Minalcar was surprised that Elenwa could find her way but did not ask. After a while he realized they were ascending a hill.

As they came to the top, he noticed the Alfirin flowers on the treeless top. In the middle of the top of the hill was a tomb.

"What is this?" Minalcar said.

"The tomb of Elendil the Tall," she said; "my father told me about this place as he had learned it from his father. He said the ship-kings forgot about this place as they campaigned in the south."

Minalcar kneeled beside the grave in awe.

Minalcar said; "the current king of Gondor has only left the capital once to travel to Argonath, maybe he does not know this place exist."

Elenwa said; "but now you know this site what wisdom come to you, sire?"

Minalcar said; "the attacks on our soldiers were not random. What created them, was the same as the created the attacks on Gondor in his time, a coordinated evil. However, it was defeated on the plains to the northeast. Even though I am humble in his presence, I must strive for the same goal as he."

Elenwa left her party and followed Minalcar back to Gondor. There he told the king about his observations in the north.

"We need far more soldiers in the north to protect the construction of Argonath, but we also need to understand the forces behind those who attacks us."

The king did not know how to react. After a while he said; " as you are my grandson, I will out you in charge of the north. Claim whatever number of soldiers in Anor or Morgul and return to make me proud."

Minalcar answered; "I will my lord, but before I have a request."

And Minalcar and Elenwa was wed in Osgiliath at a great feast. The king and his two sons participated and so did his brother Calimehtar.

Calimehtar congratulated his brother and Elenwa and did not challenge his position as member of the royal familyy. He said; "my brother, upon the kings request, I have accepted to become the governor of Umbar, so I will be leaving Osgiliath with my family. The King has created this position as he need someone, he can trust to govern this place. After all, Umbar is second only to Osgiliath in size."

This year, In the north, King Celepharn of Arthedain died and was followed by his son Celebrindor. The new king travelled to Tyrn Gothard to meet the old king Harion and his heir, prince Celervellon of Cardolan. Celebrindor was surprised to see Harion. He looked older than his age and speech was not that of a king.

He said; "I have lost control of Tharbad. Men have come to the city and they claim to be kinsmen of the Edain. However, if they are, they have lost the spirit of the Numenoreans. They are supported by the great white wizard and he seems to control them, but he does not answer to me, and does not seek my friendship."

"I have moved the Palantir to this place, according to the promise my ancestor Thorondur gave." The new king said."

"Wise of you. My Palantir is also protected," Celebrindor said, "and as long as the last Palantir of the north remains out of reach from evil, we will all be safe.

Celervellon said; "the blood of Earendur runs thin in Cardolan. I promise to marry the daughter of King Hendaur of Rhudaur, when I once visited Cameth Brin. She said, she was the last person to have the blood of Earendur in the realm. When her father was murdered, she hid the stone of Amon Sul in the walls."

The kings promised each other friendship and that they would watch the Palantir of Amun Sul and protect each other. But each of them left the meeting with an uncertainty of the future.

Three years after the son of Elenwa and Minalcar was born. The parents named him Valacar.


	7. Chapter 7

1226

Narmacil and Calmacil was gathered around their father's deathbed.

The dying king said; "I had hoped to finish the statues of my ancestors in the north, but now I know it will not be in my time. Promise me this my sons; that you will finish my legacy, and priorities this over everything else."

Narmacil was crowned king of Gondor. The people expected him to travel around the country to meet the people of Gondor, but Narmacil preferred to stay in Osgiliath, where he often held court with his brother sitting next to him in the thrones of Isildur and Anarion.

Calimehtar arrived with his children in Umbar. Even though the city had been in the hands of Gondor for almost three hundred years, Umbar looks very much as when it was captured by Earnil. The first hundred years it had been under siege, and during the reign of Atanatar Alcarin, Osgiliath had lost interest in it. Fewer ships now anchored in the bay.

Calimehtar gathered the people at the harbor and proclaimed that he had been send to rule Umbar and all land south of the Harnen by the King. He send out messengers to the rulers of Harad, that they should now deal with him and not with the king in Osgiliath.

Calimehtar first started to rebuild the governor's house overlooking the harbor. He turned it into a great mansion for his family to live in. The crystal of Umbar had slowly lost its brightness but Calmehtar did not attend to it.

After four years of ruling, a messenger come from the north to see the king.

"I bear sad news;" he said; "our men has again come under attack from strangers. The people to the east seems to be our friends, but among them are also evil men. We do not speak their languages and cannot tell friends from foes."

After the messenger left the king discussed the situation in the north with his brother.

"If our northeastern borders are not safe, we cannot continue the construction," the king said.

His brother said; "My son has been to the north before. He has fought strangers and made friends. He will be the right to lead our army."

Narmacil said; "but he now lives in Osgiliath with his family. Why should he give up that life?"

Calmacil then advised his brother, "you should reward him with power if he is successful."

Thus, Narmacil called Minalcar to him and asked if he would help.

Minalcar said, "the land to the east is a vast as the land to the south. We cannot make the north safe if we have enemies in Rhovanion. We need to defeat the enemies and befriends others, like the great Hyarmendacil, your grandfather, once did in the south. If I get the chance to establish my name in the history books of Gondor, like he has, I will take upon me to make the north safe.

In Arthedain, the first son of Malvegil was born in Annuminas. When the time come to give him a name, his parents wanted his name to include the Quenya word for silver, as it had been custom since the time of King Beleg of Arthedain, to name the heir after silver or gold, depending on the time of the day, he was born.

However, the seer of Arnor said to them; "you should give a legacy to his name. Your son is the true heir of Isildur. He should be not be name after silver or gold or night or day, but simply for the royalty from which he descent. For I foresee, that only in his descendants the blood of Isildur will run thick."

Thus, the new heir was given the name of Argeleb.


	8. Chapter 8

1240

In Rivendell, Malvegil and his wife came with their son to visit Elrond. Argeleb was to be raised as his ancestors had been before him.

Malvegil explained the reason for his name, and the vision made by the Seer.

"I believe you see more that the sons of Ohtar," Malvegil said, "please, tell me what you see for his future, master Elrond."

Elrond said; "I see both troubles and hope. There are unfinished judgements that lay upon the line of Isildur to execute. And the road will not be without sacrifice."

Malvegil listened to the words of the Elda, but he did not reply.

King Narmacil and his brother Calmacil stood at Osgiliath eastern gate and watched as the army left the city.

"I recall the tales of Meneldil watching his famous uncle as he left this place," the king said to his brother.

Calmacil commented; "Then it was the nephew who watched, while the uncle was leaving."

The king added; "and from the western gate. Let us hope that Minalcar is more successful than Isildur was."

Calmacil ended; "I trust in my son, he will not be misled, and his army is ten times that of Isildur."

In Umbar, the news of Minalcars appointment to regent reached the governors house. Calimehtar gathered his family, his wife and his three children a daughter, a son and another daughter.

He said; "my farther loved my mother. He never loved the mother of Minalcar. But the bastard son became the favorite of King Alcarin and now my uncle as well. My father and mother are weak and can never change this. It will be impossible for me to return."

His son said, "but you can be ruler of Umbar. The king never comes here."

However, Calimahtar said; "I wanted to be king of Gondor!"

And his oldest daughter Mastalle said; "we shall never relinquish this claim."

Minalcars army moved north. When he reached Argonath, he learned that the dwarves of Khazad-dum had left the construction. The statues were far from finished, and if Minalcar had not seen drawings of them, he would not be able to tell that this was depictions of the sons of Elendil.

"Did we nor provide them with sufficient goods?" he asked the men.

"We did! But they said their king had died, and that all the Longbeard had to return home to mourn over his passing," one of the men told him.

"what a king he must have been," Minalcar said.

Minalcar ordered the men at Argonath to leave the construction and join his army moving north.

"like the mighty Hyramendacil, we will move fast and leave nothing but allied behind us," the regent said.

Unknown to all men of the west, the nine Nazgul met at the hill that was formerly called Amon Lanc.

Murazor said; "the seapeople believe they will rule Middle Earth even though the power that created them has been gone a long time. We shall make them loose they fate in the lost gods and divide them. And when they are on their knees, the one that made us, shall be called upon and raise again. You heard the words of her who was allied to our master. She knows what is in the Castle of the Moon. There are seven of these in Middle Earth. Now we will separate, and each of us shall strive to obtain a stone of vision. If we accomplish this, even their commanders cannot resist our control."


End file.
